A keyless lock
by KeylessLock
Summary: A different story. YES I AM DIFFERENT. I AM DIVERGENT. Anyway, Al/Tris or Tris/Al. (No four/tris mainly coz I'm still mad at four for killing Uriah.) You don't have to read if you don't want to, Coz i'm not gonna change plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Tri's POV**

What time is it? oh yeah… 4:38am. My alarm is still yet to go off.

Well.. I know i can't get back to sleep, so time to get moving.

I walk to down stairs to my underground gym and switch on the lights. I am blinded by the lights that are often suppose to be on a performance stages, but what the hell? I wanted to go all out.

I jogged to the punching bag that is opposite the mirror (so I can always correct my stance) still in my… undergarments that i seeped in last night and taped my wrist and knuckles and started off easy with my punching and kicking, only doing the simple stuff. Then I start doing more complex combos; losing myself to the rhythm of the hits.

()()

(^-^)

( O )3 MR. PAGEBREAKY yaaaayyyyy

I look at the clock installed above me telling me the time was 7:08am. Our school starts at quarter to nine, and it only takes 5 mins to get to school, so that means I have… aprox an hour and 40 min? Whatever. Time to get changed!

I go to my closet and throw on my bed a pair of ripped denim converse wedges, sleeveless crop v-neck denim top, black dangle belly button stud, side ripped high waisted shorts, a lacy push-up, and a g-string panty.

This year I'm not going for 'cute' or 'nice'. No. I'm NOTICEABLE. To be honest, I have never had a complement thrown at me. I actually use to be real 'nice'. But then HE left me. After my breakdown, I tried hiding it; Hiding my life. But as I recall, my life started falling apart even more then it already had.

Dad: He left.

Mum: She left us too. But she left us for the bottom of a 20 story building. Dead.

Me: Bullied and left to rot.

Celeb: The bully.

Me and my perfect life. Well, I guess I'm happy I inherited loads of money from god knows what my parents did's jobs.

Once I am dressed in my STUNNING outfit (if I do say so myself) I put some eyeliner on and go over my attitude. Flirtatious, Player, CLOSED OFF and badass OH YEAH!

I put my stuff into a mini denim backpack and look over my phone for any text- messages.

PETER IS THE BEST FRIEND FOREVEREST: HEYYY LOOKEN FARWARD TO DA NEW YEAR? me neither. so don't be so grumpy. think of all the cake ill give ya if you don't. ILYS! Peter out.

I quickly. Me: CAKECAKECAKE DID SOMEONE SAY CAAKKKEEEEE?

Peter and me are best friends since, like, FOREVER. We may as well be twins. Heck he is a better friend then Caleb ever was. He helped me through a lot. So basically I trust him and ONLY him.

I look at my watch. It is now 8:12am. Geez. I need to STOP daydreaming. Whatever. TIME FOR BREAKY!

Hmm... Lets see... what about vegimite and cheese on toast and a blood orange. Yum.

I eat my breakfast leisurely, brush my perfectly strait teeth (thank you many years of braces) and head to my motorcycle. Thats right. She's beautiful. She's a KTM 1290 SUPER DUKE R. She's mostly black, but has arias of red that glow in the dark. I call her Olive.

And with that, I am off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

_I feel this life, like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line, and in my face is flashing lights, seek it out and ye shall find the old, but i'm not that old, young, but i'm not that bold, i don't think th- _

I am currently listening to music. _Counting stars_ to be precise. I am also sining really loudly, which is probably pissing some people off. I would know if I bothered to take in my surroundings. Heres my favourite bit:

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

I am now pulling up in the parking lot. I'm getting stairs. I roll my eyes trying to brush it off. I'm really not use to all this attention. I push down the blush burning my cheeks like they where on fire.

In the corner of my eye I see a broad figure. I make out a flash of flickering blond in the wind and realize it's Peter. And he is running full speed at me. And. He. Isn't. Slowing. Down. I turn to him and open my peter-less arms just in time for him to knock me down.

"Heya _TRISSY_" He says from on top of me with a smirk playing on his lips. " And a hello to you too _PETE_" I say matching his smirk. He pouts like and 4 year old that doesn't get any candy. I laugh at his expression until I remember he is still on to of me and we are still in the parking lot with other people staring at us weirdly.

" Uh Peter…" I say trying to aware him of the situation at hand. His eyes widen, but he does not get off. In fact, this only broadens his smirk.

"I don't like where this is going" I say more to myself.

He gets up, but without giving me enough time to do the same. He picks me up by my waist and throws me over his shoulder.

"FOR PETES SAKE! PUT ME DOWN!" I playfully yell as he runs into school with me still on his back. "For my sake? aww shucks! Don't worry 'bout me! I'm doin' JUST fine!" He says throwing me a mystchevious smile. I see many guys cheering and I don't even know why.

It's then I remember what i'm wearing. My incredibly short tight shorts showing off my extremely nice ass.

"Pete." I say in the scary voice I didn't know I had. "Have you noticed what I am wearing?" He puts me down and has a god look at me. His eyes work faster then his brain 'coz he spends a few seconds blank faced.

"Oh." Is all he says with his face turning more red by the second. He sees guys staring because he yelled at them to stop violating his best friend and then gave them his best glare. I chuckle at his attempt. He was so childish sometimes, yet I am very thankful.

—

Lesson go bye pretty quick and soon it's lunch. Peter is in all my classes because we have the same homeroom. We also agreed on the same electives. So basically, i'm stuck with him.

I don't really mind, although my mind starts to wonder as he talks about unicycles, unicorns, university, utopia's and the universe. We have a special code of what randomness we talk about. Anything conversation outside of what subject we decide to talk about; we do not participate in.

I love our childness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

Me and Peter (Screw grammer) are sitting, and quietly talking- JUST KIDDING! We are Yelling and laughing our asses off until someone I didn't bother looking at who cleared their throat.

" Got a Cough? Go to the nurse." I reply cooly not bothering to see their face. The person coughed louder this time forcing me to look up. I do so begrudgingly. slightly scream. "Oh, sorry, I thought it was a monster." I chuckle at my brother. He seems pissed. "I think your in OUR seats" He seems pretty steamed. I decide to play with him. "Well do a spot check on your memory, because these are OUR seats." I give my signature 'i'm the perfect angle' smile. He's fuming now. He turns to Peter. " I thought I told you to stay away from HIM" He sneers, looking Peter up and down. I'm clenching my fist so hared I start to draw blood. "So? I told YOU to stay away from me. And YOU of all people have NO right to tell me who and whom I cannot be friends with!" I spit sending him a warning snarl.

They start walking away, But not before Celeb stops abruptly and says meaning for me to hear " No wonder your a loner. Even our parents left us because of _you_." Something snapped at that moment. A feeling of yet another lost family? No. He shall not even be REFERENCED as my brother. It's sickening.

I pounce on him. He wanted a reaction? I will give him one. Hurt him the way he pretty much killed Beatrice. Beatrice would have cried in the bathroom stalls. Beatrice would have not let him get the best of her. But I am not Beatrice. I am Tris. I, Tris, would kill whoever bad mouthed my parents or Peter. Killing him is too good for him. He deserves to live through the hell from this moment on I TRIS Prior have created for him, Celeb Prior.

I suddenly stop. I get off him and finish my lunch like nothing ever happened. Peter is smirking. Half from amusement, and half from being proud. I could have not done any of this without him. And I am thankful to him every day because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

So after my brother's 'hissy fit' Peter and I decide to continue talking randomness. My personal best language. I don't bring up my brother and neither does he. Smart.

We are so into our super deep conversation that I don't relise the taller figure standing in front of our table until I notice him drawing a shadow over our table. I can tell from the shadow that it is a guy. Tall and broad around the shoulders, not creepy bolgy muscles, but fit enough to be considered 'ripped'.

I look up slowly enough for him not to think i'm desperate and hyper, but enough not to look drunk or look like i'm in slow-motion.

I notice that he is one of the guys from my brother's class back in year 5. His class photo is in our photograph book my mum put together a while back. I study him well enough to know he is really cute. Like an 8 and a 1/2.

I get to his face at erase my previous thought. He is definitely a 10. He has bright blond hair. Not white blond, but lighter then golden blond. And his teeth. They make his eyes look beautiful. Even more then they already are. A deep dark chocolaty brown that look so sweet… and celery green flecks in his iris only intrigues me more. And his lips, the colour looks as red as strawberries. Strawberries I so want to taste… I blush at the thought.

I stop looking, not watching like a kid waiting for the fireworks on new year's eve, when I relies I must look stupid.

Blush crawling up his face towards his perfect checks that are so perfect I just want to pinch them… AH. STOP. JUST. STOP. He could be as bad a my ex for all I know. He clears his throat as he starts talking with a deep honey sweet voice. "Uh. Hey. I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I had to say, you were really brave there. Beating the crap of Celeb and all… Your his sister, right? The better-looking twin?" He says with a boyish grin giving him a dimple on each side of his mouth.

I look to Peter that looks like he's about to go into 'violate my best friend and your dead' mode. Peter opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Yep. That's me." I reply grinning popping the 'P'. Peter loosen his grip on me I didn't know was there and chuckled.

I extend my arm. "Any guy a enemy of my brother's is a enemy of min- wait. That came out wrong." I say my thoughts straying.

_~page_ _break_

I think me and Al (yes. I bothered to learn his name.) are going to be _great_ friends. I think Al and Peter just need something in common to have a heart to heart convocation about.

Even if it's about donkeys which are Peter's favourite animals. I think it's only because of Shrek. Apparently he hadn't watched it until 2 years ago. When we were in year 8. Ah yes. It only seems like yesterday we were stupid 14 year olds, burning stuff and going on adventures in the park. I always mock his choice of animals, because whenever he obsesses over donkeys, I call him a ass. Ha.

But because that is still yet to happen, Peter isn't completely trusting.

I am currently riding on Al's back riding on the hill across from the school. That's right, we wagged. We got hungry (and by we, I mean me.) so we went to the discount lolly shop, 7/11, Woolworth's and some random fast food restaurant.

All while i'm still on Al's back.

I can feel Al's muscles (in the least creepiest way) through his shirt. He is really well sculpted. I smirk. I know myself better then anyone. Even Peter. This is how I KNOW I'm not falling for him. Right?

Brain-'Right'. Heart- 'Wrong'. Eye's- Wronger then an incorrect math equation. And from you, that's a lot.


End file.
